Sin decir nada
by Yojeveka
Summary: Amu está herida y Nagi está ahí para hacerle sentir mejor — como siempre. Y como siempre, mantendrá callados sus sentimientos hacia ella. Traducción


¡Hola! Bien, desde hace algún tiempo he querido traducir un fic de esta serie. Si, sé que el pairing puede ser crack, y que no abunda ninguno en español x3 por eso quise extender un poco las parejas. No me malinterpreten, puesto que el Amuhiko es mi segunda pareja preferida después del Amuto *-* Además, es posible que más adelante haga más traducciones de este pairing.

¿Por qué de ellos dos? Bueno, me parece que sería una relación complicada y profunda, justo como de las que adoro leer, y además se ven muy lindos. Con esto no pretendo decir que el Tadamu o Rimahiko son malas (aunque no me gusten demasiado xD) sino que considerando que hay buenas historias de Amu y Nagihiko en inglés, supuse que estaría bien compartirlas en otro idioma.

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece como ya sabrán ni tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro. Todo es de Peach-Pit.**

De igual forma, aclaro que este fic no es mío. **Aishitewu **se lleva el crédito de la historia. Yo simplemente la traduje con su consentimiento.

* * *

Fue inevitable para mí el no reconocer aquellas "x" rojas que adornaban su cabello rosado, pese a la distancia entre los dos. Las nubes se volvieron blancas en lugar de grises. Era algo normal, ¿no es así? Los amigos siempre se alegraban de verse el uno al otro.

Queriendo aprovechar la ocasión, apresuré el ritmo de mis pasos. Pero cuando vi sus hombros temblar, y las lágrimas descendiendo de su cabizbaja cabeza, hasta mojar su falda, abandoné la prisa. Mi expresión feliz se desvaneció.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente con esta angustia...una clase de preocupación _posesiva. _Eso no iba a cambiar nada. Amu-chan no estaba hecha para mí.

_No estaba hecha para mí. _Esas palabras escondían un misterio. — Se encontraba _ahí_; era leve, y yo lo sentía. — Una punzada llena de dolor.

Aparté esas ideas. No de nuevo. Al menos, no ahora.

Al llegar, procuré que mi tono de voz no la alarmara.

"¿Amu-chan?"

Ella alzó la mirada, con múltiples lágrimas deslizándose por sus rojas mejillas. Inmediatamente, después del contacto visual, usó una manga para secarse, conteniendo un gemido. Forzando una sonrisa débil, me saludó, intentando no sonar temblorosa con todas sus fuerzas, pero terminando por hablar de manera inestable. "N-Nagi..." Y luego desvió la vista otra vez, murmurando "Perdona" entre sollozos.

¿Qué debería decir? ¿"Qué ocurrió, Amu-chan"? Pero si lo hacía, ella tendría que recordar lo que sea que le hubiese lastimado, y eso sólo iba a empeorar la situación. Así que, decidí sentarme junto a Amu-chan en el banco y acaricié su espalda ligeramente, gesto que causó que mis dedos se estremecieran. Un minuto más tarde, estaban doliéndome del deseo de tocar sus hebras rosadas. Mis brazos ansiaban rodear su figura para que así pudiese desahogarse a gusto.

_No_, me reprendí. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Debería estar pensando en las mejores frases para tranquilizarla, o quizá en algún chiste para que riese. No podía pensar en esas...acciones irracionales.

"No te preocupes" le dije consolándola. Mi mano libre se convirtió en un puño, antes de rozar su piel. — Su suave y lisa piel. Sacudiendo la cabeza, añadí "Estoy a tu lado, soy tu amigo. Puedes decirme lo que sea." Luché contra el dolor de la punzada que — por esta vez, era muy tangible. Más fuerte y menos sutil que antes. — regresó cuando dije la palabra _amigo._

Desplegué mi puño y busqué su mano. Eso estaba bien, ¿no? Los buenos amigos se sostenían de las manos, ¿verdad?

Al alcanzarla, ella agarró la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Mordí mi labio superior.

Los corazones de los amigos no latían tan frenéticamente, ni sentían esa electricidad, cuando se sujetaban de las manos.

_Cállate_ pensé, enojado conmigo mismo. Yo hacía esto porque era su amigo. _Sólo _eso.

"¿Qué pasa?" "¿Qué sucedió?" Apreté el agarre con dulzura, pero con firmeza. "No tienes por qué decirme si te lastima."

Sin previo aviso, giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a mí, y enterró su cara contra mi pecho. Todo ocurrió en el mismo instante. Mi respiración se detuvo por aquel movimiento inesperado, mi camisa estaba humedeciéndose con sus lágrimas, alargué un brazo para abrazarle, y confusas oraciones escaparon de su boca. Lo único que pude comprender fue "Tadase-kun" y "marchado".

El parque a mi alrededor se volvió rojo y el poste de luz a mi lado, de repente parecía un sitio perfecto para estampar golpes. Así que ella estaba tan herida por _él. _El joven popular, rubio y de buen corazón, de quien he sentido algo de envidia en secreto, últimamente.

Y esa envidia era por el amor que Amu-chan le tenía. Siempre alejé mis emociones, e improvisaba una sonrisa cuando se ruborizaban entre sí, viéndose con mucha afección en los ojos.

Lo hice de nuevo y me puse aquel disfraz. La rabia comenzó a ceder e inhalé aire en silencio. Me dispuse a quitar la cuchilla en mi espalda sin que un grito saliese de mis labios.

"Todo está bien. Él regresará pronto. Sólo se ha ido por un año, Amu-chan". _Él no merece que llores por su causa. _— _¡No debería hacerte sufrir!_

"L-lo sé". Reunió fuerzas para enderezarse y apartó su cara de mi pecho. Ella no se podía imaginar, ni siquiera un poco, que no me importó, y que quizás hasta _disfruté _dela cercanía.

Una vez más, esa mueca amistosa se dibujó en mis facciones, sin yo tenerlo previsto. Ya no era necesario. No necesitaba de mi propia aprobación. Lo que hacía era lo correcto, aún sin que no me agradara. "A Hotori-kun no le gustaría verte llorar por él." _No se imagina lo suertudo que es_ _por haber ganado tu amor._ ¿Habrá oído el modo en que pronuncié _Hotori-kun _entre dientes? "A mí tampoco me gusta. Prefiero tu sonrisa. El Sol continúa brillando, ¿sabes?"

Amu-chan rió. Fue un cumplido inocente para sus oídos. No escuchó la forma en que lo dije. — No descubrió que hubo algo más, algo que sonó bastante inadecuado en comparación a como yo esperé que sonara.

Noté enmudecido, con una felicidad absurda, que aún la sujetaba de la mano. No pretendía soltarla, pero estaba preparado para dejarla distanciarse si ella lo quería, y cuando así lo hizo, no me quejé. — Seguí sonriéndole.

Sus ojos ambarinos irradiaban vergüenza, y al hablar, su voz sonó tímida y dócil. "Lamento que tuvieras que verme así. No debí desahogar mis problemas usándote."

"Bueno, ¿te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, demasiado"

"Entonces eso es lo que importa"

Ella me sonrió, y mi alegría fue el doble de intensa, al saber que _yo _fui quien provocó ese alivio, en lugar de Tadase, por al menos esta vez.

Eso no era incorrecto.

Me sentí como un criminal: Una ligera decepción vino cuando ella soltó nuestro agarre, siendo esta reemplazada por el inconfundible placer que llegó después de que me envolviera en un cálido abrazo, pese a que cada parte de mi cuerpo sabía que sólo simbolizaba amistad y nada más. Ya estaba consciente, pero jamás querría afrontarlo.

"¡Gracias, Nagi-kun! ¡Por todo! Sé que sonará cursi, pero soy muy afortunada de que seas mi amigo". Deseé que no hubiera dicho eso, ya que era lo que en verdad sentía. Sólo sirvió para que la culpabilidad creciera en mi interior; sólo hizo más profunda mi herida.

Porque yo _no era _tan genial como ella afirmaba. Porque a veces yo tenía malos e inmorales pensamientos, como anhelar ser más que un amigo, o ser capaz de decirle "Me gustas" libremente y oír la misma respuesta con igual sinceridad dentro de su corazón.

Y porque dijo _amigo_. — De cualquier manera que lo dijese, yo sólo era eso.

Así que, como de costumbre, no respondí nada, por la seguridad de esa relación que compartía con ella. Como de costumbre, pensé que ese lazo de amistad no era suficiente para los ojos de mi egoísmo. Como de costumbre, ansiaba más que otra cosa, quitarme la cinta que cubría mis labios y gritar esas palabras que debían ser dichas, que he mantenido ocultas.

Que siempre lo he hecho.


End file.
